Lobo (MiloxSurt)
by Crystal-Love-Diamond
Summary: Boys Love- Un visitante ha llegado del norte y tiene un objetivo, el caballero de escorpio


**Título:** Lobo (MiloxSurt)  
**Resumen:** Un visitante ha llegado del norte y tiene un objetivo, el caballero de scorpio  
**Clasificación:** Boys Love , PG-13  
**Tipo: ** Fantasía -Ideas extrañas-Humor – Romance  
**Pareja Principal:** Milo y Surt  
**Personajes: ** Milo, Surt, Camus, Aioria, Aldebarán,Aioros, Saga, Siegfried, Sigmund, Fenrir, la nariz de Fenrir , Shion.

**Nota importante: Fic previamente publicado bajo mi otro pseudonimo Waterfenix  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**  
Fic escrito por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**LOBO**

Era una mañana de otoño como cualquiera otra en el Santuario. Milo estaba ya levantado, bañado y preparándose algo sencillo para desayunar. Nunca imaginó que un reencuentro con alguien de ese pasado que quería enterrar, estaba a punto de reaparecer y cambiar todo.

-¡Milo! ¿dónde estás? – retumbó la voz de Camus por todo el templo

Milo estaba terminando un emparedado de crema de avellana y estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su café cuando del susto casi se lo echó todo encima.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte

-Deja de quejarte y ponte tu armadura

-Pero si todavía ni son las siete, además el entrenamiento de hoy será en la playa.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de que?

Camus lo miró resignado, y es que cuando Milo dormía, era casi imposible despertarlo y muy probablemente no había sentido los cosmos tan conocidos por todos, llegar al santuario.

-Como sea, ponte la armadura y ven al Templo Principal. El patriarca nos ha mando llamar a ti y mi. Yo me iré adelantando. ¡No tardes!

Milo lo observó salir, se veía algo preocupado y quizás tenía razón, era extraño que el Patriarca los mandara llamar a ellos dos a esa hora de la mañana. Así que se empinó lo que quedaba en su taza de café y después se atavió con la armadura de escorpio para alcanzar a Camus.

Camino al Templo principal se percató de que aunque oculto, se sentía un cosmos ajeno al Santuario, y aunque no podía asegurar de quien o de quienes, sabía de qué tipo de cosmos se trataba. Y si bien el santuario no estaba en guerra con nadie en ese momento, la insistencia de Camus le contagió el pesimismo. ¿Será que estaban de nuevo bajo ataque?

Ni bien llegó al lugar se encontró con los portadores de dichos cosmos. Se acercó al patriarca y se inclinó en señal de respeto, miró a su lado derecho y vio a Aioria y Aioros hablando de algo en tono casi inaudible pare él. Camus se encontraba a su izquierda con un semblante igual de serio que el de Saga, quien se encontraba a lado suyo.

Evitó hacer más comentarios, pero de inmediato reconoció a uno de los visitantes, se trataba de Sigmund, viejo conocido suyo por desgracia. A su lado estaba otro caballero ligeramente más alto pero con extremo parecido a él, portando una armadura de tono oscuro. También les acompañaba un caballero de rasgos muy exóticos, casi animales, que portaba sobre su armadura, extraños aditamentos y trozos de pieles.

Pero lo que a todos inquietaba era saber ¿Qué hacían ahí esos Asgardianos? Muy pronto lo descurbrirían.

-Les mandé llamar por que esta mañana recibí la sorpresiva visita de los caballeros aquí presentes, Sigfried Dubhe Alfa , Sigmund de Grane y Fenrir de Alioth, pues al parecer ha sucedido algo con uno de sus compañeros que afecta directamente al Santuario. Y en un afán de evitar un conflicto con Asgard, Hilda decidió enviar a sus emisarios a comunicarnos personalmente sobre este incidente y ofrecernos su ayuda para solucionarlo a la brevedad posible.

-Nos apena mucho esta situación-Tomo la palabra el caballero de Dubhe- y nada hubiéramos deseado más que haberla podido evitar, pero fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa– sus dos acompañantes guardaban hermético silencia- Hace unos días uno de nuestros compañeros comenzó a dar síntomas de una extraña enfermedad. Andreas, nuestro médico de la corte, intentó frenar el avance del problema y aislarlo, pero de alguna forma nuestros sistemas de seguridad no fueron suficientes y escapó –hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar- tenemos razones de sobra para suponer que puede estar en el santuario o sus alrededores.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- le interrumpió Saga algo alterado- ¿De quién se trata?

-Se trata de nuestro compañero Surt de Eikþyrnir

-¿Surt? – exclamaron casi al unísono Camus y Saga

Milo solo de escuchar es nombre sintió que quería devolver el desayuno. Los rencores hacia el asgardiano no habían menguado ni tantito a pesar de la firma del tratado de paz entre Asgard y el Santuario. Y al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, los sentimientos más tóxicos del octavo guardiana comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tiene? –cuestionó Aioros

Los tres nórdicos se miraron titubeantes antes de responder

\- Es una extraña mutación que lo trastorna, se puede decir que lo "transforma" y se comporta de una manera irracional, digamos… un poco salvaje. Su rostro y cuerpo podrían lucir deformados e irreconocibles y además no es capaz de razonar ni entender, por ello estamos aquí, para buscarlo y regresar con él a Asgard para que sea tratado.

Shion notaba el nerviosismo de los visitantes e intuía que algo estaban ocultado, pero acusarlos de tal podría ser malinterpretado y lo último que deseaban era romper el tratado de paz. Así que se guardó sus dudas de momento y continúo interrogando a los nórdicos

-Nos pueden decir en que se basan sus suposiciones sobre que Surt podría estar aquí y por qué me pidieron llamar a Milo y a Camus?

-Uno de los sirvientes que atendían a Surt nos dijo que había visto información en sus aposentos sobre como llegar a Grecia e incluso días antes de escapar, le escucharon mencionar el nombre del caballero de escorpio en repetidas ocasiones.

Shion no sabía que pensar ¿Por qué razón querría el Asgardiano buscar a Milo? Según tenía entendido, su encuentro en Asgard había sido muy desafortunado, pero después de volver a la vida por obra y gracias de Atenea y Odín, habían jurado dejar atrás cualquier rencor.

-¿Venganza? – Pregunto Saga- ¿Creen que su intención sea vengarse de Milo?

Milo no dudaba ni por un momento que ese pelirrojo maligno tuviera la intención de terminar lo que había empezado en Asgard, vaya que era un necio.

-Como lo hemos comentado, no se encuentra en uso de sus facultades, por ello ruego que no piensen que esto se trate de algo personal o que involucre los sentires de Asgard. De cualquier forma seria una buena idea que el caballero de escorpio traiga una guardia mientras localizamos a nuestro compañero fugitivo.

-¡Claro que no! –Interrumpió Milo- No necesito una niñera.

-Milo- le llamó Saga a comportarse

-No, si veo a esa sabandij… digo, al tal Surt yo puedo someterlo para que se lo lleven de las greñas y no lo dejen salir nunca más

Camus solo se limitaba a mirarles y analizar lo que decían. Nunca supo de ninguna enfermedad en su amigo ni en su familia. Y no entendía muy bien por qué razón Surt querría dañar a Milo. Después de los desafortunados eventos en Asgard, comprendió que todo el tiempo Surt había intentado vengarse pero de él. Milo solo fue el instrumento de Surt para lograrlo. Como hubiera sido, aún seguía guardándole cierto aprecio.

-Comprendo su sentir caballero –respondió Sigmund- y no es mi intención subestimar su capacidad y fuerza, pero como lo mencionamos, el problema de nuestro compañero le ha afectado al grado de que quizás no presente un comportamiento honorable, sino más bien errático.

-No sería novedad que jugara sucio

-Milo, suficiente-Saga lo calló- Camus acompañará a Milo – Camus asintió mientras Milo hacia un berrinche cual infante- Y el resto les ayudaremos a buscarlo.

-Bueno… -respondió Siegfried algo dudoso- nos gustaría intentarlo por nuestra cuenta primero. Fenrir –señalo al único miembro de la pequeña comitiva que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo- es especialista en rastreo y creemos que no tardaremos mucho en dar con él.

-Entiendo- replicó Saga- pero ustedes deben comprender que no es prudente que recorran sin compañía de uno de nosotros el Santuario. Espero comprendan.

-Si entiendo, no hay problema. Mientras más pronto comencemos, más rapido terminaremos con esta penosa situación.

-Entonces vamos ya. Yo los acompañaré – ofreció Aioros- y Saga y Aioria le comunicara al resto para que estén atentos por si ven algo. Camus, tú y Milo revisen los alrededores del templo.

Milo estaba más que molesto, quería salir a cazar al pelirrojo y Aioros y Saga le frustraban su oportunidad de vengarse. Ahora si él estaría en sus dominios y con el apoyo de sus compañeros y el otro solo, sin quien lo auxiliara, era justo que probara una cucharada de propia medicina, pensaba

-Es ridículo, como si fuera esconderse aquí en el templo principal, primero tendría que pasar por los 12 templos. ¡Duh!

-Milo, por una vez en tu vida ¿podrías dejar de ser tan impulsivo y voluntarioso? Aioros y Saga solo quieren protegerte.

-No necesito que me protejan. Soy un caballero dorado, no llegué hasta aquí con la ayuda de nadie. Y si en Asgard no pude darle su merecido a ese rufián de poca monta, fue porque TU estabas ayudándoles. ¡Eran tres contra uno! Y yo estaba aún débil. Es más, esto es tú culpa Camus.

Camus solo rodó los ojos, cada que Milo se acordaba de "aquel lamentable evento" se soltaba con una retahíla de reproches interminable.

-¿Cuantas veces me tengo que disculpar? Ya déjalo ir Milo.

-¡Que fácil, que fácil! ¿Crees que con una disculpa todo se soluciona? Pues contempla ahora el resultado de tu obra

-Jamás me vas a perdonar, escorpio tenías que ser… Y No tengo nada que ver con que Surt esté aquí, además no escuchaste que está enfermo.

-Tienes todo que ver, es tu "amiguito" ¡que enfermo ni que nada!, la trae contra mí por envidioso seguramente.

-Ya mejor camina que debemos revisar que todo por aquí esté en orden.

Milo caminaba pero seguía refunfuñando, Camus se lamemtaba de que su querido amigo jamás fuese a perdonarle el asunto con Surt en Asgard. Al menos a veces parecía olvidarse y por momentos su amistad parecía volver a ser como siempre, pero a la menor provocación, la ira y el rencor escorpianos hacían su aparición.

-¡Hey chicos!

-¿Alde? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Milito, pues vengo a ayudarles a buscar, me mandó Saga.

La cara de Milo de inmediato se deformo con una mueca de incredulidad

-¿Pero qué? ¿Dos niñeras? ¿En serio? Por qué mejor no ponen a toda la orden a cuidarme

-Milo, ya bájale a tu intensidad

-Tu cállate Camus, que recuerda que esto es tu culpa

-En todo caso reclámale a Saga que ya más bien parece tu papá

-Mira Camus, con Saga no te metas

-Por dios, estas insoportable

-Muchachos ya no peleen. Hay que buscar a ese muchachito Surt para que todo regrese a la normalidad.- Aldebarán suplicaba a sus furibundos amigos

Los tres caballeros iniciaron la búsqueda en los alrededores del templo principal y al cerciorarse de que no había nada fuera de lo normal, comenzaron a bajar uno a uno a los 12 templos. Hasta terminar en la pequeña área boscosa que esta espaldas del templo de Aries.

El área estaba dentro de la zona de resguardo de los 12 templos, así que pensaron que era poco probable que se hubiera colado hasta ahí un intruso, pero no estaba de más revisar.

La maleza estaba muy alta y no había buena visibilidad, pero no era una área muy extensa, así que mientras Milo se sentó en una roca a despotricar contra Surt, los otros dos caballeros caminaron por los alrededores para inspeccionar.

De pronto un ruido entre las hierbas llamó la atención de Milo. Estuvo a punto de gritarles a sus amigos, hasta que vio unos enormes y redondos ojos cafes rojizo mirándolo… se agachó un poco y vio un hociquito asomando entre los matorrales. Eso llamó la atención del chico.

-Hey… hola, hola…

Se levantó y lentamente se acercó hasta la criatura que lo miraba atentamente, intentando no asustarle le hablaba cariñosamente para atraerlo más hacia él.

-Ven amiguito, ¿de dónde has salido, eh?

El extraño invasor entonces se acercó hacia la mano de Milo que yacía extendida llamándole. Milo sonrió a ver al bello ejemplar cuadrúpedo acercarse amistosamente.

Milo se hincó en la tierra y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. El animalito disfrutaba su tacto y agachaba su cabeza para que Milo le acariciara atrás de sus puntiagudas orejas

Alde regresaba al sitio donde se había quedado Milo y a lo lejos vio al caballero de escorpio agachado entre los matorrales, eso no le dio buena espina y lo llamó.

-¿Milo que haces?

-Alde, ven mira. Me encontré un perrito. Es de esos huskies o malamutes, ¿no es lindo? Tiene un pelaje rojizo muy curioso

Aldebarán dudó un poco, pero no podía distinguir al perro, pues Milo lo tapaba. Camus regresó y vio a Milo también entre los matorrales y se extrañó.

-Milo ven acá. Que el grupo que anda con las visitas viene en esta dirección. ¿Qué haces?

-Encontró un perro al aparecer –respondió Alde a la duda de Camus

Camus se acercó un poco a donde estaba Milo y exclamó sorprendido.

-No creo que eso sea un perro Milo – Camus aun no terminaba de explicar Milo que más bien parecía un Lobo, cuando el grito de Siegfried los tomó por sorpresa a todos

-¡NO LO TOQUES!

-Aléjate de inmediato Milo- le gritaba Sigmund

-¡SURT NO! – gritaron los 3 Asgardianos

-¿SURT? –Exclamaron al unísono los cuatro caballeros dorados

Alde, Camus y Milo se sorprendieron al igual que Aioros que acompañaba a los asgardianos. En Fracción de segundos, el amistoso animalito ya mostraba sendos colmillos en tono amenazador. Y aunque Milo quiso reaccionar para quitarse, este le tiró una mordida justo en la mano, donde la armadura no cubría la piel.

Milo de inmediato saco su mano de las fauces de perro- lobo que un segundo antes le había mordido. Con una velocidad increíble, Fenrir yacía ya sobre el peludo, sometiéndolo con ambas manos para evitar que escapara.

Siegfried se acercó al desconcertado escorpión para mirar la herida. Era grande y sangraba, pero a pesar de que Milo no se quejaba de dolor alguno, Siegfried meneaba la cabeza nervioso mientras su hermano lo miraba bastante preocupado

Camus y Alde aun en shock se acercaron a Milo para corroborar que estuviera bien. Ninguno podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Era acaso una broma?

Una hora después el lobo Surt había sido encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad en el Templo principal y Milo había recibido primeros auxilios en la enfermería del Santuario. Pero Shion había convocado nuevamente a los tres guerreros nórdicos, tenían muchas explicaciones que dar.

Sentados a la enorme mesa en esa sala de reuniones, los doce caballeros dorados y Shion esperaban con bastante curiosidad por la explicación creíble que los Asgardianos debían ofrecer.

-Lamento mucho patriarca si, omitimos ese detalle sobre Surt

-¿Omitir el detalle? ajá...De haber sabido que buscábamos un Lobo, quizás habríamos evitado que Milo fuera mordido.

-¿En serio el guerreo de Eikþyrnir es un lobo? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo en las películas? – preguntaba curioso Afrodita

-Feliz día de los inocentes–Dijo Mascara Mortal en con sorna

-Sabíamos que sonaba bastante disparatado, por eso no lo mencionamos

-Si, es algo dificil de creer, podrían comenzar por decirnos como es que Surt llegó a eso

-Bueno, es algo que nosotros mismo no podemos explicar Patriarca.

-¿Es acaso magia? ¿Surt practica la hechicería? ¿O tiene que ver con alguna treta de Loki?

-No, no, nada de eso… bueno, como lo mencionamos anteriormente, es un problema en la familia de Surt, nada tiene que ver con Loki, ni con nuestro señor Odín. Y bueno, ahora que lo menciona, quizás la magia esta involucrada en esto, pero no hemos podido averiguar cómo revertirlo.

-Y tenían razón, venía a atacar a Milo –tomo la palabra Aioros- menos mal que solo fue una herida en su mano.

Siegfried respiró profundo, soltó el aire con un suspiro y no le quedó de otra que darles una mala noticia al respecto.

-Me temo que si hay un problema.

-¿Qué problema? –Interrumpió Milo

-Pues la mordida que el caballero de escorpio recibió, fue lo suficientemente profunda para haber sido infectado con la misma enfermedad que Surt padece

-¿QUE?

-¿Pero que cosas dicen? –se levantó Saga

De pronto los doce caballeros comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo, Milo incluso se levantó y comenzó a reclamar a los hermanos asgardianos en un tono muy violento

-Guarden orden- gritó el patriarca- Milo, regresa a tu lugar

-Pero señor, acaban de decir que me voy a transformar en un perro, no me pida que me tranquilice

Camus no daba crédito, jamás había sabido que Surt o su hermanita tuvieran un problema así.

-Te vas a ver lindo bichito – se burlaba Mascara nuevamente

-¡Tu cállate imbécil!

-¡Silencio todos! -Shion llamó al orden- ¿Y que debemos hacer ahora?

-Por lo pronto el caballero de escorpio debe ser puesto en aislamiento, pues podría transformarse con la luna llena de esta noche-respondió Siegfried

-¿Aislamiento? Pero… si me siento bien

-Por su seguridad y la de todos, debe permanecer en un sitio como en el que encerramos a nuestro compañero. Ya que pase la luna llena podremos analizar mejor la situación.

-No tenemos otros sitio, solo la celda donde metimos al lobo…digo, a Surt –respondió Aioros

-¿Qué tal una habitación o algún otro sitio que podamos cerrar con llave?-preguntaba Saga buscando alguna otra opción

-No, si se transforma, su fuerza se incrementará exponencialmente y podría escapar. Si solo hay una sola celda, entonces deberá compartirla con Surt

-pero yo…

-No se preocupen, estoy seguro que Surt no volverá a intentar morder al caballero Milo.

Más tarde Alde cerraba la celda donde ahora también se encontraba Milo encerrado. Le habían entregado unas frazadas y algunos refrigerios pues debía pasar la noche en ese sitio que era el más fortificado del Santuario. Aioria y Camus ayudarían a Alde a custodiar el lugar y estar al pendiente de la seguridad de Milo, pues compartiría la celda con el guerrero de Eikþyrnir en su estado salvaje

-Alde, no me dejes aquí. Yo no hice nada

Milo casi lloraba de rabia de tener que quedarse ahí encerrado con su némesis. Y a Aldebarán se le partía el corazón de ver a su amigo en esa situación, pero en ese momento ya no sabía que creer ni que esperar. Y haría lo que fuera por la seguridad de Milo.

-Lo siento bichito, debes permanecer ahí por tu seguridad. Pero aquí me quedaré afuera, desde aquí te vigilaré.

Milo insistió por un rato, pero ante la negativa de sus amigos no le quedó otra que resignarse. Se sentó en el camastro donde estaban las frazadas y los bocadillos que le habían dejado y miró hacia la parte oscura de la celda.

-Sé que estás ahí grandísimo hijo de puta. ¡Deja de esconderte! Mentira que no entiendes lo que te dicen. Ven y dame la cara como los hombres.

Su tono de voz era agresivo y reflejaba la frustración y el coraje que griego sentía en ese momento. Unos segundos después un par de ojos rojos brillaban entre las sombras. Poco después el lobo rojo asomó la cabeza a la parte aun iluminada de la celda.

-Maldito demonio- Milo se levantó y se dirigió donde el lobo con Antares resplandeciendo en su dedo. Pero al estar de frente al animal, Antares desapareció súbitamente, lo que lo hizo apretar los puños de rabia.

-¡Puto de mierda! Regresa a tu forma humana para que te pueda partir la madre, ¡no seas cobarde! ¡Sabes que jamás lastimaría a un perrito!

El lobo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, ¿es que Milo no acababa de entender que era un Lobo y no un perro?. Vio al griego regresar al camastro y acomodarse para dormir dándole la espalda. Entonces se acercó más y se sentó a mirarlo.

Milo se giró al sentir la mirada del otro sobre él. Y lo vio ahí sentado, moviéndole la cola y con la lengua de fuera, como si se estuviera riendo. Nuevamente el odioso de Surt se alzaba victorioso sobre él.

-¡Fuera de aquí! -Le gritó Milo

-¡Eres un bicho idiota!

-¿Que? Como te atreves a insul… espera, ¿cómo es que te escucho? ¿Puedes hablar?

De alguna forma, Milo podía escuchar ahora la voz Surt en su mente

-Deja de llorar como mariquita y escúchame.

-¿A quien llamas mariquita? ¡Cara de perro! Respondió indignado

-LOBO, ¡ANIMAL!

-Genial, ahora sí que estoy enloqueciendo hablando con un perro

-¡LOBO! Ay ya, olvídalo… y no tienes que hablar, yo puedo leer tu mente y tú la mía

-¿Oh si? A ver… -Milo dejo de hablar y comenzó hacer pruebas en su mente- probando ¿alguien me escucha?

El lobo Surt pasó una de sus patas sobre los ojos en señal de incredulidad ante lo tonto que podía comportarse algunas veces Milo

Mientras tanto Alde y Aioria espiaban Milo desde el pequeño cristal de la puerta de la celda. Cuando regresó Camus con algunas cosas para comer que había ido a buscar, de inmediato quiso saber cómo se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Como está?

-Pues hace rato se puso a discutir con el perro ese

-Lobo Aioria

-Si lo que sea, y ahora solo se le queda viendo. Díganme loco, pero creo que todo esto es un cuento chino que los Asgardianos se inventaron y este bicho tonto se lo creyó. ¿Cómo sabemos que ese perro es realmente el tal Surt? ¿Alguien lo ha visto transformarse?

-¡LOBO!

-Si, lobo pues, son los mismo

-Ay no, eres igual de bruto que Milo ¡por eso se llevan tan bien!- exclamó Camus obteniendo como respuesta una mirada recriminatoria del león- ok ya, no dije nada.

-Es difícil de creer Camus, yo también me pregunto si esto es verdad o es solo una treta. No es secreto que en Asgard han entrenado lobos.

-Lo se Alde, a mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero hay algo en ese Lobo que indudablemente me recuerda a Surt

-Al menos no están pelando. A mi si me preocupaba que el LOBO ese –remarcó Aioria- estuviera rabioso o algo así y mordiera a Milo

-Será mejor no perderlos de vista y más si según eso esta noche Milo podría transformarse.

Mientras tanto en la celda el Lobo Surt intentaba que Milo le prestara atención, pero el otro seguía con su verborrea, ahora mental, reclamándole lo de Asgard

-¡Ya cállate o te muerdo!

Eso si logró un silencio en el griego, pero no por mucho tiempo

-Pues si, ahora me has desgraciado la vida, no te conformaste con robarme a mi dizque mejor amigo e intentar matarme, si no que ahora te ha asegurado que mi vida sea un infierno. Y todo por tu puto egoísmo y envidia

-A ver párale a tu tren bicho zopenco, primero, yo no te robé a tu dizque amigo, él fue mi amigo antes de conocerte a ti. Segunda, no te he desgraciado nada, ser un licántropo tiene muchas más ventajas que ser un simple humano mugroso como tu

-¿Mugroso yo? Al menos yo no tengo aliento de perro

-¡Que soy un Lobo! –Comenzó a gruñirle – ¡Y tercera! No te tengo envidia, ¿Que podría envidiarte a ti dime?

-Ya sé que estas demente, así no espero que actúes de manera congruente

-Pues fíjate que estoy más cuerdo que nunca

-Entonces por qué me mordiste si no fue por vengarte de mi

-Hay una razón muy importante y la vas a saber en su momento, pero en nos minutos más, la Luna comenzará a hacerte efecto y te transformaras como yo, así que debemos actuar rápido.

-¿Que? ¿Me va a doler? ¿Seré como un Samoyedo? ¿O como un Pomerania?

El lobo Surt trató de contenerse para no morder a Milo

-No te convertirás en un samoyedo ¡pedazo de BURRO!, serás un LOBO! Lobo, lobo, lobo. Y bueno, pues… quizás te duela un poco al principio. Algo como un ligero piquete.

-Ok ¿un piquete como de pinchazo con espina de rosa? ¿o un piquete como una motosierra partiéndote en dos?

-Mhhh… mejor no te digo, pero escúchame. Yo te guiaré para que sea más sencillo. Y además tengo un plan para que escapemos de aquí.

Unos minutos después, el escándalo de dos lobos peleando encarnizadamente sorprendió a los tres santos que custodiaban la celda. De inmediato se acercaron a la puerta para intentar abrirla y salvar a Milo de lo que creían era el ataque del enfurecido Lobo Surt.

Al abrir, entraron los tres apresurados pero para su sorpresa no había tal pelea, de hecho ni Milo ni el Lobo Surt estaban a la vista. Entonces algo hizo que los tres voltearan hacia la puerta y vieron como un par de Lobos escapaban impunemente sin que ellos pudieran detenerlos. Aioria y Camus se quedaron paralizado por unos segundos.

-¡En la madre! Milo ahora es un perrito también

-¡Un lobo Aioria!

-Lobo o perro, ¡están escapando chicos! Hay que atraparlos- les urgía Alde para que se movieran rápido

Los tres caballeros intentaron darles alcance, pero los dos lobitos pillos además de que parecía que sabían por dónde escurrirse, podían correr aún más rápido que la velocidad de los dorados. Así que muy pronto se dieron cuenta que era caso perdido tratar de encontrarlos. Lo mejor sería volver con el patriarca y darle la mala noticia de que habían sido timados por dos lobos y que ahora estaba libres por sabrá dios que lugar.

La noticia no fue bien recibida ni por Shion ni por la comitiva Asgardiana. Pero de inmediato se organizaron dos grupos de búsqueda. El objetivo era el lobo rojo que todos ya conocían y que ahora se hacía acompañar de un lobo blanco de lomo dorado. El aviso de búsqueda incluso se extendió hasta los alrededores del Santuario para que cualquier persona que divisara al par de fugitivos, llamara de inmediato. ¡Sería una noche muy larga!.

Y mientas en el Santuario todo era caos, los dos alegres lobitos corrían y se divertían de lo lindo. Visitaron las ruinas del santuario, se fueron a la playa donde nadaron y se revolcaron en la arena, después decidieron dar un paseo por las orillas de la ciudad y robar algunos bocadillos de los puestos callejeros. Corretearon gatos, se entretuvieron reventado algunos neumáticos de los autos que encontraban estacionados a su paso. Hicieron toda clase de travesuras para culminar su noche de desenfreno animal en una cueva cerca del Santuario. El lobo Surt le indicó a Milo que era tiempo de descansar pues pronto amanecería y se convertiría nuevamente en humano.

Así que se resguardaron en la cueva. El lobo Milo se quedó profundamente dormido tan pronto se acomodaron. Mientras dormía, su compañero de juergas lo miraba con detenimiento, había sido una gran primera noche, pero aún le debía una explicación a Milo

Un poco más tarde, Milo despertó y lo primero que notó, es que tenía frio. De inmediato descubrió la causa, estaba desnudo y recostado en el tierra fría dentro de una cueva. Se sentó y miro sus manos y sus piernas. ¡Eran humanas! Por un momento se sintió algo confundido, ¿ Habrá sido un sueño eso de ser Lobo y correr libremente por todo Atenas? Y…. ¿dónde estaba Surt?

-Aquí estoy – una voz hizo que Milo pegara un brinco- y no, no fue un sueño

Milo se giró a mirarlo y descubrió Surt detrás de él, esta vez como lo recordaba, con su forma Humana y por primera vez lo que vino a su mente no fue el discurso de odio y resentimiento que usualmente le despertaba, sino un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, de hecho notó que era bastante guapo, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Oh caray, ¡gracias!

Milo de inmediato recordó que Surt podía leer sus pensamientos y se puso colorado como tomate

–¡Deja de leerme!

Lo siento Milo, eso no se va a poder. Pero sigue, sigue.

-Bueno ya cállate, ¿Que va a pasar conmigo ahora?

-Con nosotros Milo- se acercó gateando hasta donde el santo de escorpio estaba sentado -Lo que hayan dicho Siegfried y Sigmund es falso.

-¿Que parte?

-Todo.

-Entonces ¿no estas enfermo?

-No milo, esto es lo que soy. Es lo que somos. Todos en Asgard somos así

-¿No son humanos entonces?

-Somos en parte humanos y en parte lobos. Las leyendas nos llamaban Hombres Lobo, bueno... Excepto Fenrir, ¡ese cabrón es un Lobo Hombre! Porque es más lobo que humano. Pero es un secreto que hemos guardado por siglos. Y por ello Hilda envió a su comitiva de cazadores a buscarme. No podían permitir que el Santuario descubriera nuestro secreto.

-Si no estás enfermo, entonces por qué expusiste a Asgard mostrándote así en el santuario.

-Porque tenía que venir, lo que necesitaba hacer, debía hacerlo personalmente y con esta forma, podía viajar más fácilmente y colarme en el Santuario. De hecho me sorprendí lo facial que fue llegar a ti como lobo. Y conseguí lo que venía buscando

-¿Vengarte de Mí?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pero Siegfried dijo que tu objetivo era yo

-Bueno, si lo eras, pero ellos no lo sabían. Seguro lo intuyeron cuando llegaron. Yo nunca hable de mis intenciones con nadie. Fue la enorme nariz de Fenrir lo que los trajo hasta aquí. Y seguro pensaron que vendría por ti o por Camus, por la última vez que, bueno ya sabes….

-si claro, cuando intentaste freírme los sesos

-Milo, yo tenía nada contra ti. Yo con quien me quería desquitar era con Camus, pero ahí vas de metiche a meterte donde no te llamaban. Si hubieras seguido tu camino y dejado a Camus, eso nunca habría ocurrido

-Pero Camus era mi amigo, me sentí traicionado por verlo ayudando a quien pensábamos que era nuestro enemigo. No sabes todo lo habíamos pasado hasta ese momento, lo único que quería era sentirme acompañado de las personas que me importaban pues no sabíamos a bien que hacíamos ahí y por qué

-Milo, te quiero pedir que dejes ese episodio atrás, por favor

-Es algo complicado sabes, sobre todo ahora que me entero que viniste desde Asgard solo para convertirme en hombre lobo, algo que todavía no me queda clara la razón. Solo se me ocurre que sea venganza, porque esto me afectará pasa siempre.

-Te voy a dar la explicación que tanto estas buscando. Hace una semana cumplí 25 años. Soy quizás de los miembros más jóvenes de la guardia de elite de Asgard. Y de los pocos que no poseen familia alguna. A los 25 se considera que somos "mayores de edad" y es visto como una deshonra no ser parte de un clan o manada a esa edad. Mi única familia era mi hermana, y como ya sabes murió hace muchos años por culpa de Camus. Así que he vivido como un solitario hasta ahora, pero a esta edad, ya debo formar mi propia manada.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana y Camus también, lo sabes. Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Milo, eres un idiota

-¿Ya ves quien empieza a pelear? ¿Por qué eres así?

-No estoy peleando, ¡es que no entiendes burro!, vine a buscarte a ti

-¿Pero a mí por qué?

-¡Aich! En serio contigo, ya estás haciendo que me arrepienta de todo esto. ¿Cómo para qué? Para que seas parte de mi manada… ¡de mi familia!

Los engranes del cerebro de Milo comenzaron a moverse lentamente, entonces ¿Surt lo había convertido para crear un lazo entre ellos? o al menos eso era lo que entendía

-¿De tu familia? ¿Yo? … Surt no sé qué decir… familia como… ¿un hermano?

Surt lo miraba como depredador a su presa

-No Milo… como mi compañero

-¿Co-compañero? jeje ¿De qué tipo?

-De este tipo…

Surt se abalanzó sobre Milo quedando sobre él. Comenzó a besarlo mientras contoneaba su cuerpo desnudo sobre el del griego, causándole una especie de éxtasis inmediato

Milo se dejaba llevar por los caminos que Surt lo arrastraba. Se sentía tan cálida su presencia, tan suave su piel. Era como sentir pequeñas descargas con cada roce. Y cuando finalmente decidió meter sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo que se le ofrecía, tuvo la sensación de poder acariciarle en varias dimensiones a la vez. Aquello era tan surreal, era como una droga y le gustaba bastante.

Surt se detuvo repentinamente y se acercó al oído de Milo para susurrarle…

-Ahora me entiendes

-Ya… pero… pudiste habérmelo dicho ¿no crees?

-No me habrías escuchado

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No sé, un email, una llamada, quizás un mensaje por face

-Me habrías bloqueado sin siquiera leerme

-Ok, tienes un punto. Pero te arriesgaste mucho

-Valía la pena intentarlo –mordisqueo el oído griego- entonces ¿me aceptas?

-Creo que después de que me mordiste, no me dejaste muchas opciones- dijo algo serio

Surt se enderezó y cambio también su tono- Siempre puedes decir que no

-Eso no me quitara esta nueva "habilidad" ¿cierto?

-No, pero eventualmente rompería el lazo que ahora tenemos. No podrías escucharme más, ni yo a ti.

Milo se quedó algo pensativo antes de responder-entonces no

-¿No me aceptas?

-¡No, no! ¡Quiero decir que no quiero se rompa!

-Ay Milo, no sé por qué me gustas tanto si eres tan bruto

-Bruto tu que no entiendes

Ambos comenzaron a reír, era cuestión de tiempo para que Fenrir y su increíble nariz diera nuevamente con ellos, así que aprovecharían para consumar esa nueva unión. Después ya inventaría algo Surt para salir de apuro.

Un par de días después, la comitiva Asgardiana anunció su partida. Surt se disculpó con el Patriarca y con los demás caballeros dorados por los problemas que había causado y prometió seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de Andreas para "controlar su enfermedad". Por su parte Siegfried agradeció la ayuda y la comprensión del Santuario y ofreció la ayuda que Milo necesitara para "controlar" su nuevo problema.

Milo fingió indiferencia ante la partida de los nórdicos, pero telepáticamente le recetó a Surt toda clase de piropos guarros que conocía y le dio el ultimátum de que lo esperara, que encontraría la forma de ir a Asgard muy pronto.

Y así fue, entre los dos lograron convencer a sus respectivos líderes de que Milo debía acudir periódicamente a Asgard para "tratarse". Y aunque Saga se negó rotundamente a que Milo viajara solo, Aldebarán fue el asignado para acompañar al bicho, y Alde era la persona más fácilmente sobornable por el griego, así que cada vez que viajaban, Alde se hospedaba en una posada con una bella asgardiana que siempre lo esperaba con toda clase de chiqueos mientras Milo se divertía conociendo y disfrutando de las tierras de Odín en compañía de su peludo amante. Quien lo hubiera dicho, que del odio al amor solo había un paso… y quizás una mordida. :D

FIN


End file.
